Quest for Camelot (Nixcorr26's Rodent Style) Chapter 2: United We Stand
Chapter 1: United We Stand It was a foggy day, as the water was calm, until the fog is cleared up, as a flock of seagulls fly around. On the path, there were three mice riding on two Dalmatians and a fox cub. The first one is a male mouse with a black body, large, rounded ears, a peach face, a black nose, and a long tail. He wears white opera gloves, red shorts with yellow buttons, and yellow shoes. His name is Mickey Mouse. The second one is a female mouse with a black body, large, rounded ears, a peach face, long eyelashes, a black nose, and a long tail. She wears white opera gloves, a blue dress, and a matching bow. She also wears yellow slippers. Her name is Minnie Mouse, Mickey's girlfriend. The third one is a 5-year-old mouse with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, chocolate brown eyes, a dark red heart-shaped nose, a round head, and little hands and feet. She also wears white panties, a matching blouse with short, puffy sleeves, matching frilly, knee-length bloomers, a blue jumper that is similar to Dorothy Gale's dress, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears a red hair-bow behind her left ear. Her name is Olivia Flaversham, Mickey's younger sister. The fourth one is a male Dalmatian with white fur and black spots all over his body and a black nose and ears, wearing a red collar with a gold license. His name is Pongo, whom Mickey is riding on. The fifth one is a female Dalmatian with white fur and black spots all over her body, a black nose, and white ears, wearing a blue collar with a gold license. Her name is Perdita, Pongo's wife, whom Minnie is riding on. The sixth and last one is a 4-year-old fox cub with red fur, a white muzzle and underbelly, hazel eyes, a black nose and tips on his triangular pink ears, four brown paws, and a bushy tail with a white tip. His name is Tod, whom Olivia is riding on. "Come on!" Olivia shouted, as Mickey and Minnie followed. As they stopped, Mickey helped Minnie off of Perdita. Olivia giggled as Mickey walked towards her. "Mickey!" Olivia said, still giggling. Mickey catches her and held her up in the air, until they both rolled down the hill of sand. "Mickey, do you really have to go?" Olivia asked. "I afraid I must, Bianca," Mickey answered, "You know the king's knights will be here soon." "Tell me again why you became a knight." said Olivia. "Bianca, you've heard it a thousand times," said Minnie. "Oh, but its fine, Minnie," said Mickey, "Well my dear little sister, before you were born, the land was dark and treacherous," Mickey drew three circles on the sand, "The people stood divided brother fighting brother. The only hope for peace was in the legend of the sword Excalibur." In Mickey's story, the tall rock circled around, until we see the sword Excalibur stuck in the stone. "For it was said that only the true king could pull this magical sword from its stone and unite the people." One by one, the Disney characters in "House of Mouse" began to pull the sword, but they failed and gave up. "Many tried, all failed. Then on that day you were born, an unexpected hero stepped forth. His name was Conker the Squirrel." A young mouse lemur with light brown and beige fur, big yellow eyes, a little black nose, long whiskers, mouse-like ears, white buckteeth, and a long, squirrel-like bushy tail, named Mort, gripped the sword and successfully pulled it out of the stone. The "House of Mouse" characters gasped in amazed, as Mort held out Excalibur. "And he was the true king. With Excalibur at his side, he led us out of the darkness and together, we built the greatest kingdom on Earth. Everyone rejoiced." All of the "House of Mouse" characters began building the new kingdom since Mort pulled Excalibur out of the stone. It took weeks or months to finish it, until they finished it and began dancing, as the others watched. Back in reality, Olivia was dancing around, happily, "Camelot!" Olivia giggled, as she collapsed on the ground, while Mickey showed her his shield with three rings, "And so, these three rings represent the unity of our kingdom. As a warrior, I took an oath to protect Camelot, King Conker, and Excalibur." "The knights are here!" Olivia pointed at the warriors, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, and Sylvia Marpole. Mickey was on Pongo, as Olivia was on Tod. "I must go now, Bianca. The king has summoned his knights for a special day in Camelot," said Mickey, as he kissed Minnie and leaves. "Goodbye," Mickey began to leave, as Olivia followed him, "I'm coming with you, Mickey!" "Yes, when you're old enough, Bianca. I will take you to Camelot. I promise. I love you!" Mickey left, as Olivia stopped, "Someday, I will become a knight, just like my big brother," Minnie smiled. "Let's go!" Mickey ordered as they journey to Camelot. Nixcorr26 presents: Quest for Camelot All day and all night, they began to walk to Camelot, until they finally have way there. "House of Mouse" Characters: United we stand Now and forever in truth Divided we fall All of the knights came to Camelot as the bridge fell down, letting them in. "House of Mouse" Characters: Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one shall be greater than all The people in the kingdom cheered at Mickey and the other knights, as a mouse heard that they were coming. This mouse was 5, 6, or 7 years old with brown fur, curvy, pink ears, a peach muzzle and upper face, a small, white bucktooth, a reddish-pink nose, and small whiskers. He wears a blue Russian cap with a black visor, a red sweater with long sleeves that tend to drape over his hands and was held by a black belt with a golden buckle, and blue pants that touched his feet. His name was Fievel Mousekewitz. At the moment, he was pretending to be a knight. "House of Mouse" Characters: United we stand Now and forever In truth Divided we fall Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one shall be greater than all In front of the castle, people cheered for King Conker the Squirrel, who is now an adult with orange fur, a peach muzzle and underbelly, a bushy tail with a peach tip, and white eyes with blue irises and black pupils, wearing a light blue sweatshirt jacket with a zipper and dark blue, yellow, and white sneakers. Aside of his sword, his weapons consisted of a longbow with a quiver of white goose feather tipped arrows, a Spartan spear, an Apache tomahawk, a spiked war mace, a shield and a certain broad sword from Narnia, and with him is an old, gray mouse with a white underbelly, beard, and eyebrows, wearing spectacles and a brown tunic with creamy sleeves (with a dark blue patch on the right sleeve and a gray patch on the left one) and a crimson corset without any shoes or pants. He also has a bone and a small wheel dangling out of his tunic from two ropes. His name is Mr. Ages. Conker the Squirrel: It's been ten years we celebrate All that made our kingdom great Liberty and justice for all Mickey and the others walked toward the castle, as Conker led them. Conker the Squirrel: Each of us will now divide In equal shares, our countryside A dark-looking figure came out of no where and joined in. He was a slender, yet muscular, pink rat with gray fur, yellow eyes, black hair, a rose nose and ear innards, a long, pink tail, shark fangs, and sharp claws and wore a white shirt, a lavender cravat with salmon pink stripes, a black coat, matching pants, and shoes, white opera gloves, and a black cape with a red color inside. His name is Professor Ratigan. Conker the Squirrel: 'Promising equality For all to reside Conker opened the door and showed them the round table. "House of Mouse" Characters: United we stand Now and forever In truth Divided we fall Ratigan's fist clenched, as the knights sat around the table. Conker took out his sword and lifted it high, as the others all did the same. "House of Mouse" Characters: Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one shall be greater than all "Liberty!" Donald shouted, as he held his shield up to the sun ray. "Justice!" Goofy added. "Trust!" shouted Sylvia, Goofy's girlfriend. Mickey and Conker smiled at each other, ass all of the knights held out their shields. "House of Mouse" Characters: Shall be greater than all "Freedom!" said Daisy, Donald's girlfriend. "Peace!" shouted Horace Horsecollar. "Honor!" Horace's girlfriend, Clarabelle Cow, shouted. "House of Mouse" Characters: No one greater than all "Goodness!" Professor Ludwig von Drake added. "Strength!" Scrooge McDuck added. "Valor!" Mickey said. "House of Mouse" Characters: Shall be greater than… "Me!" Ratigan slammed his shield on the table as Launchpad McQuack and Goofy glared at him, "Charming sing-a-long. Now, let's get down to business. I've waited a long time for this day. What about my new land?" "Professor Ratigan, always thinking of yourself," Conker sighed, "As Knights of the Round Table, our obligation is to people, not to ourselves. The lands will divide according to each person's needs." "Then I need more than everyone," said Ratigan, "I wouldn't have supported you all these years if I thought you were running a charity." "The king has decided!" Mickey yelled. "Then it's time for a new king and I vote for me." Ratigan grinned evilly. "I will not serve a false king!" Mickey growled. "Then serve…A DEAD ONE!" Ratigan got out a weapon with spike one it and ran toward Conker. Mickey pulled out his sword and was about to attack Ratigan, but he got hit by the spikes. Ratigan punched Donald and Daisy and head butted Goofy. Ratigan yelled and ran toward Conker. Conker got out Excalibur, and Ratigan whacked it. But the magic around it sent Ratigan flying through the air, and he hit the ground. Excalibur is so powerful, even Ratigan can't break it. "One day that sword will be in my hand! And all will be mine!" Ratigan yelled and closed the door, locking it, and escaped, never to return. The knights gathered around Mickey. "Is he all right?" Daisy asked. "Mickey?" Goofy asked. But Mickey didn't move; he was dead. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Chapters Category:Quest for Camelot